revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick and Jo
This page is about the friendship of Brick and Jo. Overview As two of the most physically adept members of the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island cast, both have had conflict with one another during their time together on the Mutant Maggots. They try to outdo one another with athleticism, with Jo's drive usually outdoing the more refined attributes of Brick gained from his military training. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! While the Maggots ride their totem down the river, Brick informs Jo about the waterfall up ahead. Later, they cheer with the rest of the team after winning the challenge. .]]Ice Ice Baby Earlier in the episode, Jo helps Brick when he accidentally swallowed his spoon. While climbing the mountain, Jo and Brick have a friendly discussion about how each became so experienced in rock climbing. Brick then tries to impress Jo by dislocating his hip, but fails and dislocates his arm instead. When Brick loses the thumb wrestling match, he accepts it and claims that Jo is better than him. .]] Finders Creepers In a rare moment, Jo grabs Brick's hand when he falls into a booby trap. She seems concerned for his well-.Backstabbers Ahoy! Jo teases Brick, asking him if he is playing "paddycakes" with his new teammates after surprising him with her whistle. They then argue about who is better resulting, in Jo saying she is a champion squat thruster. They then are the two people from their teams to be the divers in the challenge. They are very competitive as they walk underwater. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict Opening Sequence When Jo sees Brick running by while practicing on a punching bag, she immediately runs after him. By the time the camera reaches the beach, Jo has beaten Brick and starts jumping up and down in celebration, while Brick is noticeably exhausted. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Jo is annoyed when Brick cries for help while hanging onto the axe that is attached to the Mutant Maggots' totem. Truth or Laser Shark Brick reveals in the confessional that the only one that he feels that is true competition is Jo. After his confession ends, the two immediately cross paths during their morning runs and collide into each other. They then try to make themselves look more athletic than the other, claiming they each did harder exercises than the other. Jo then tells Brick they are the two strongest competitors on their team, and that the Mutant Maggots needs them. However, she reveals in a confessional she only is trying to keep Brick loyal so she can be the strongest team member and use him as an ally. Later on, during the first challenge, when it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on his first and last day of school, Jo laughs at him. Ice Ice Baby Brick and Jo compete once again, this time in an eating contest. They try to see who can finish Chef's disgusting food first, which Jo seems to be disgusted by sooner than Brick, but it ends when Brick accidentally eats his own spoon and starts choking. Jo punches Brick in the back to get the spoon out. During the first part of the challenge, Jo taunts Brick as she tries to make it to the top of the mountain first. To decide who is the captain of the second part of the challenge, they angrily have a thumb wrestling match, which Jo wins after dislocating Brick's thumb. Jo later claims in the confessional that she can use Brick's chivalry to her advantage. Finders Creepers Jo mocks Brick in this entire episode, due to Brick's fear of the dark. When Brick tries to honor his code of never leaving a teammate behind, Jo argues with him and tells him to focus and win. When Brick is captured, Jo is mean to him behind his back. In the end, Jo makes Brick lose for the Mutant Maggots, dishonoring his code. At the campfire ceremony, Jo ridicules his fear once more, and Brick once again defends himself. In a twist, Chris McLean annnounces that Brick and Jo will compete on opposing teams now, as Brick will switch to the Toxic Rats. Brick accepts this task. Trivia *Both of them are on Mutant Maggots and then swaped to Toxic Rats. *Many fans of Brick and Jo would like the two become engaged. Gallery BrickJosee.png|Jo and Brick see Anne Maria heading at them... Ann maria2.JPG|but Anne Maria hits Brick instead of Jo. Total drama revenge of the island episode 5 part 1 youtube 003 0005-1-.jpg|Brick and Jo competing again Iceicebaby32-1-.png|Jo knocks the spoon out of Brick's throat. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Videos